narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashina Uzumaki
Ashina Uzumaki was renowned as the saviour of the kaguya clan, as when he ran away from his cage he left for konoha and was taken in as a shinobi. Background As a child he broke out of his cage and left for Konohagakure where he was trained as a shinobi. He was the greatest shinobi there known as the saviour of the kaguya clan. He bore the shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai and was feared for it, but on a trip to Amegakure, everything would change. He was ambushed by the akatsuki who attempted to recruit him, but after the preta path's defeat, Nagato removed it's rinnegan and gave it to Ashina, as well as to give him a message. He told Ashina that he must get stronger and master the rinnegan, he said an uzumaki can use it to it's full potential. when Ashina denied being an Uzumaki and that he was a Kaguya, Nagato simply dismissed it and told him to wait. Personality Ashina was a generally emotional child but overcame this after meeting Jiraiya who taught him how to use the implanted rinnegan. From then on he became more open about his feelings and inherited his sensei's perverted smile as well as an appreciation for his books. He was taught later by a woman only two years older than him. That woman, his sensei, taught him taijutsu and secrets on the shikotsumyaku. This was a turning point in his social life as he would develop feelings towards her that were only shown during the fourth shinobi war. His inability to admit to his sensei about his feelings showed a sense of shyness, another reason why he hides in his book. Appearance Ashina was characterized by his pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead which all the members of his clan possessed, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head (distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of his face. Ashina wore a specialized kimono like uniform, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. He strongly resembled his older brother Kimimaro. Abilities Shikotsumyaku Ashina's abilities came from his kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allowed the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allowed Ashina to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Ashina also stated that his bones were stronger than tempered steel. Ashina used this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of taijutsu attacks (which he called dances) to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defense, able to withstand most of the impact from even a chakra-enhanced blade, and cut through regular shuriken. He can also grow anentire forest of gigantic bone blades. Tsunade has stated that this was the ultimate taijutsu ability, which is held in high regard. Rinnegan Ashina's skill in so many types of ninjutsu was due in large part to his Rinnegan. Though he was not the eyes' original owner, being an Uzumaki allowed him to use the Rinnegan to their full potential; his skill was great enough to earn recognition as the "Fourth Six Paths". Among the many benefits granted to him, the Rinnegan allowed him to see all forms of chakra and made him immune to visual genjutsu. The greatest advantage of the Rinnegan was the access it gave Ashina to all of the Six Paths Techniques: the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; the control over others' souls with the Human Path; the different options of mechanisation in the Asura Path; access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. Because of the limitations of his real body.